


Stress Relief

by salesman



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salesman/pseuds/salesman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas' stress is affecting his ability to fight, but Inquisitor Trevelyan knows just the thing to help him relax...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

Solas was stressed lately.

And Evelyn could tell (she could _always_  tell). In the way he moved—tense, stiff, abrupt—like everything bothered him (maybe it did).

She had to admit though, even if he didn’t seem the type, Evelyn had never been denied before, and it hurt her pride. Just a little.

“Hold _still,_  Solas!”

“Inquisitor, _what_  are you doing?”

She stood again, hand still gripping his breeches. “Helping you relax,” Evelyn explained. “I can’t have another incident like today happen.”

“The Venatori took me by surprise. It was unpreventable.”

“You were only saved because Sera is so quick with her bow.” She snorted at her own joke (Solas rolled his eyes).

“Release me, please,” he requested again, voice soft but firm.

Evelyn didn’t move her hand just then (rude, yes, but she had a plan). She leaned to his ear and whispered, “Why are you so _hard_ , Solas?”

The flush that crept along his neck couldn’t hide any attempt of denial.

“It has been a long time,” he sighed. “I am... sensitive.”

“That you are.” She quirked a brow, fingers still curled over the seam of his trousers. “But why deny it? I’m giving this to you for free—no strings attached.” It was a generous offer.

Solas gave her an apprehensive look. “I would loathe to have any awkwardness between us, Inquisitor...”

Evelyn had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

“Trust me, Solas. It will be _fine_.”

And the small nod from him was all she needed.

It wasn’t the best position, but she’d been in worse. Him, leaning against a rock, and she on her knees, undoing his pants in the most unholy states for a Herald of Andraste like herself. Evelyn really didn’t care. Solas needed this (needed _something_ ) because there was no way in the void she would allow another mishap like today occur again.

And it didn’t take long, either. Evelyn was good with her mouth (she knew this), and as Solas had said, it had been a while. A few pumps with her hand and then taking him with her mouth was, well, _short_.

Evelyn stood—satisfied, triumphant, victorious! Smiling at him, she turned to leave, mission accomplished and all that, when he pulled at her arm.

“Inquisitor,” he breathed ( _heavily_ ), “it’s your turn next.”

 

* * *

 

 

Evelyn was never one to turn away a gift, even if it was for a trade (of sorts). And despite his hermit reputation, Solas was quite skilled with his tongue (although a few of his choices were somewhat questionable).

“Are you using magic right now?” Her whisper ended in a moan.

He mumbled something between her legs, which only sent vibrations up her core in the most toe-curling way.

They were in an even more awkward position than before. She was sprawled against the boulder this time, one leg swung over his shoulder in an attempt to not fall over (she was dangerously close to failing), and he with his hands on her thighs, head wedged into the small hole that her half-off pants allowed (she refused to remove them all the way, it was chilly after all).

“Ahhh—ah!” Evelyn finished with her hands on his scalp, fingers digging a little too deep.

“Well?” Solas grinned up at her. “Was that an acceptable exchange?”

“It’ll do,” she huffed, out of breath even though he did all the work. “Although now I do wonder,” she began as he retreated from her legs, “what our combined parts would be like.”

Solas raised a brow. “Combined parts?” His hand came to his chin, a duel-purpose gesture for contemplation and to wipe himself clean. “What are you proposing?”

“Well, not a trade, but a...  _joint_ activity.”

“Intriguing.”

“I thought so.”

“And when would you have us carry out such an action, Inquisitor?”

“I’m game now.” Evelyn smiled, trousers still hanging at her knees, not bothering to right them (yet, at least). “If you’re up for it.”

“They may wonder where we are,” Solas warned, eyeing her from head to toe.

By the look he was giving her, she didn’t question his agreement. “Then let them wonder.” Evelyn worked off her breeches until they were in a pile at her feet.

Solas smiled and glanced around their secluded nook before beginning to unlace his own.

 

* * *

 

 

She always knew when it was _that_ sort of request.

Solas would get this glint in his eye, nearly animalistic in his want, although Evelyn wouldn’t pretend that her own wasn’t just as primal.

“Inquisitor,” he would purr, “a word?”

“ _Now_ , Solas? It’s the middle of the day!” she whispered back.

He leaned in close to her. “You need it.” And she did. Just as he did (just as they both _always_ did).

Evelyn followed him through Skyhold, avoiding the gazes of the (much too many) onlookers.

“ _This_ room of all places?”

He had led them down several flights of stairs to a tiny library that was far too dusty to step into, let alone be _intimate_ in.

“Would you prefer the hall?” Solas smirked.

“I would prefer a _bed_.”

“Travelling to your quarters would draw too much attention.”

She huffed and pushed her way inside, loosening her trousers along the way so they easily fell to her knees. Propping her elbows against a bookshelf, she looked back at him.

“Well?”

“You seem eager,” Solas murmured as he pressed against her back. One of his hands looped around her waist as the other worked on freeing himself of his own breeches.

“Time is of the essence, Solas. Haven’t you learned that by now?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” he replied before pushing himself into her.

“Ah!”

For some strange reason, it always surprised her at the start. The size, yes, (although he wasn’t the largest she’d ever had, though still considerable), but it was more the boldness of his intent. This was _Solas_ after all.

The quiet elven apostate who would hardly even speak to her upon first meeting, and Evelyn never thought they’d be in _this_ position (but she was oh so glad they were).

The two tried to be quiet, although, as usual, they forgot halfway through.

“Ah! Solas, _ah_!”

The indecent slap of skin should have been enough to alert the guard, but luckily the little library was isolated enough to avoid such an embarrassing situation. Books were jolted from their shelves as they thrust together, getting faster and faster with each heartbeat.

He was getting close now. Evelyn could tell by the tightened grip on her hips, the raggedness of his breath, the (delicious) tension in his muscles.

Peculiar how well she knew his body now.

Solas finished soon enough, just as predicted (she had already done so herself moments before).

He pulled out, and Evelyn turned to face him.

Solas smiled at her, completely breathless and (strangely) adorable.

“Thank you, as always,” he said. Solas moved to sort his clothing out, but raised a brow when he noticed how _unmoving_ she was. “Inquisitor?”

She was staring at him now. Evelyn knew she was (knew she shouldn’t), but her eyes wouldn’t _stop_.

Something about this whole thing—him, here, his eyes, his flush, his smile, his _lips_ , oh his lips! It was horrible—no, _wonderful_. And she had to do something about it. Let him know, at least.

So she kissed him.

It wasn’t exactly gentle, but not rough either. Somewhere in the middle, something passionate and full of feelings she couldn’t say (couldn’t even comprehend, really).

Solas was surprised (it was the first time, after all), but quickly caught on. And he was responsive. Reciprocating. Riveting, and frankly, _irresistible_.

“That was nice,” Evelyn breathed when they eventually broke apart.

“I agree.”

“Shall we do it again sometime?”

“Yes—if you would like,” he quickly added.

“How about tonight?” she smiled.

“Tonight?”

“Come to my quarters, and we can try that kissing thing again. And if you end up staying the whole night... Well, that wouldn’t be the _worst_ thing.”

“Are you sure?”

Evelyn grinned. “Positive.”

She left the library then, leaving Solas, who was smiling happier than she’d ever seen him before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is a random smutty thing I wrote recently. Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
